The Variants
The variants is the main antagonist (some variants) in Outlast: Whistleblower. Outlast: Whistleblower When the variants were escape they started to kill all Murkoff Corporation.Because they made them turn to insane. Which also will kill some variants. When Waylon discover a several variants is hunting a doctor in the hallway after he left the Morphogenic Engine Testing Facility. A variant will call Waylon in. And the variant is seen killed a doctor. After Waylon reach inside the surgery room. They told Waylon to be one of them, however, they realize that Waylon is one of the former Murkoff. They told Waylon to leave. If he not. They will kill him. After leave the room, a variant will stand up and hunts Waylon. Most of the variants were killed by the very dangerous and insane variants, such as Chris Walker, Dennis, Eddie, Frank, some variants and Richard Trager. Some variants is seems to be Father Martin's followers, but were insane and can also hunting the two protagonist. Some of his followers were appear to be calm and not attack the protagonist. But some of his followers were weak. Father Martin organized a cult a, using the church as a safe house. To protect them from the others very dangerous and insane. When Father Martin and the others worship with the Walrider, another escape variant is called Chris Walker. Who wants to kill everyone in the asylum. To stop the Walrider and kill his host. Billy Hope. The previous host of the Walrider. When he killed his enemies, he will said, "We have to contain it," After Father Martin died, the church was burned, possibly his followers. The player can use the camcorder to view a burning church. Trivia *'''Warning: '''If the player won't leave the surgery room when the variants want him to leave. They will brutally hunt the protagonist. *Some variants were appeared to be very terrified, they fear of Chris Walker and the Walrider. The player can see the variants quickly open the door and locked it. And hiding under the bed. Dialogues *Shh. Shhhhhh....... *Hey, did you hear it? I told you. Did you....? *Ahhhhh!!!! Noooo!!!!! *Do it! Do it! Do it! *Come on! Do it! Do it! *(Variants laughing) *Keep him still! *I've been dream about this forever. *Doctor! (Killing the Murkoff scientist) *I want more.... *Hey, you. No observers. Coming. *Our peeping Tom - Come to join our therapy session. *Here, take a blade. Dig around in our friend here, get a little red on your hands. Its always healthy to express yourself.You keep it bottled up too long and you might do something you regret. *No? You one of those? Too good for like of us? Think you're different. Something special, they are no observes here. *Now! Get the fuck outta here before I'll change my mind. *I told you to get the fuck outta here! Didn't I tell you? Denied! Hold him down! This end here. *Ha! Another one coming now. *Fuck you doctor! *Who am I? An idiot? Fuck! *The fuck are you trying to do? *Come back here! *Hello doctor. *Get back! *Oh... no.... oh god..... *Fuck you! Fuck you! You filthy piece of shit! Come here! *I'm not the sick one! You lying motherfucker! *Quiet. If they catch us, they will give us to him. A man. Downstairs, very bad...... very bad.... oh god.... oh no god. *Please don't hurt me. *Wait? You are one of Murkoff son of the bitches? Wait. I want to show you something! *Help! Somebody! Help! Ah! Noooo!!!!!! *The Walrider, oh god. No. *Please don't chase me. *Ah! No! Walker, wait you not him. *Ah... yeah... come to daddy.... ah.... yeah....... *You have itch? Its looks like you have itch. *I want to tell you a secret. *Silky. So silky. Wait. I want to tell you a secret. *Are you my friend? *You think you're safe here. I will show you something. Well flower. Fucking. Wait, I open to you. And show you something. Make you purr. You wait right there. *Help me! Help! *No. Oh god. *Doctor. *All of you! Doctor and liars! *And you (Waylon Park). *Check. *Spoilsport. *Shirts and skins or fuck off. *Okay. Okay. Okay. *Hey cupid! Where are you? *Ha! Ah! Ahhhh!!!!! No no no!!! Ahhhh!! No no no no no!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh...... ough.... egn...... (Killed by Eddie) *No! No! No please! Ah!! Errghh!!! Herrght!!! Ahhh!!! *No... oh god..... Ahhh!!!! *Whooa!!! Fuck! Fuck you! *Three ninety six. Four hundred six. Three fifthy six (undistinguishable). *Run! Now! *Is Chris! No! No! No! He's coming! Run! *Keep moving Graham! We're almost out! *Marco. Marco. *Walrider? (Killed by the Walrider) *Hahaha. This idiot. He is an idiot. *No! No! Please! Don't kill me security! *Screw you! You fucking cannibal! (Scream) *Oh god. He is coming! Oh no! *Why we all must die? We didn't choose it. Walker will killed us all if we are sick. We're still people. We didn't choose this! *Shut up! Whatever you talking about you just shut up! Hey! Is somebody down there! Help! I need help. *You can't hide! *What the fuck? Who's there? *Stop running! You fucking sluts! *The hell is wrong with you? *Don't trust them. They'll tell you it's a science but it's not. They were waiting for us. In this place. Billy understood. They've always been here. *That ain't a experiment! You jack fuck! You are not a good doctor! Fuck you! *Kick him! Punch him! Stab him! Kill him. *Twenty-nine, Thirty! Yes! I win! I won! *They are liars! They are liars! *He is not one of us! *Chase the fucker! *Let's play game. I love game. *Back off! *No. It's it..... (Screams)